The Child of True Love
by forevershipper
Summary: Emma and Killian are happily married...until Emma finds out that she's pregnant. Based on my dream. Two-part story (plus epilogue), Captain Swan.
1. Chapter 1

A story dedicated to my fav OTP.

If you haven't realized it by now most of my stories are "hurt/comfort" because I don't believe it's true love unless there are obstacles to overcome.

Read, fave, follow, and review!

Plus read my other story: Dreams and Nightmares. Another Captain Swan story!

s/10102181/1/Dreams-and-Nightmares

* * *

><p>Part 1<p>

Emma shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She leaned over as last night's dinner violently came up into the toilet. She continued for another minute until her stomach was emptied. She breathed heavily as she stomach kept heaving. She flushed the toilet and shakily got to her legs. Emma wiped at the tears that had leaked out and reached out for her toothbrush. _What the hell?_ She thought. This was the fifth day in a row she this happened. Plus her stomach was acting weird. She nearly lost her appetite yesterday when David was barbecuing. _Oh shit._ Her toothbrush fell out of her mouth. Emma wiped her mouth and opened up the sink cupboard.

She took out a small rectangular box. "Pregnancy Test" in big pink letters stared at her. She breathed deeply and took it out of the box. Four tests later (I mean- look at the guy! She would be stupid if she didn't have some just in case.) Emma nearly choked. Each one of them had a plus sign on them. She was…pregnant. Pregnant. PREGNANT. Her back hit the wall as she stumbled backwards from the sink. She slid to the floor and began to cry.

* * *

><p>Killian felt the bed shake vigorously as his wife ran to the bathroom. The clock next to him read 6:30. He groaned and pulled the covers over his head. For nearly the past week she had been doing that. Killian didn't understand it, was she sick or something? If she was, Emma would definately tell him, he was sure. He pulled the covers back and the clock read 7:00. Emma had not come out of the bathroom yet. He frowned and got up, something was wrong.<p>

"Emma, love?" he called when he reached the bathroom door. "You alright there?" He quickly opened the door when he heard her moan. She was sitting against the wall, face buried in her knees and her arms wrapped around them. He squatted down across from her and pried her arms from around her knees. She looked up at him her face wet with tears, a sight that nearly broke his heart. "What is it, lass? What's wrong?" He whispered. She pointed to the sink. He got up to see four white things, no idea what they were. He brought one back to Emma. "What is this?"

"A pregnancy test," she whispered, not looking at him. _A pregnancy test…_ He looked down at the little symbol. _Plus means positive...which means…_ His eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?" She looked up at him, tears starting to flow again.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed and buried her head in his chest wrapping her arms around him.

"Sorry? Emma, love, why are you sorry?"

"I thought..you would be mad…" she cried against his chest.

"Emma, I could never be mad at you. You've made me feel like the luckiest man in the world over and over again! And you've done it once again." He kissed the top of her head. "You're carrying my child. You don't know how happy I am now that I'm going to be a father." Emma looked up at him again, her tears still falling.

"I thought you'd be mad because I don't think I want to have this child."

* * *

><p>Oh shnap! Who<em> doesn't<em> want to have Hook's child? Haha just kidding, Emma...Please don't kill me...!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of this story. Currently working on the epilogue!

Love to all those who read, followed, faved, and/or reviewed! :3

Remember: it takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

Don't be shy and check out my other Captain Swan fanfic: Dreams and Nightmares! (check out my profile)

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

_"I thought you'd be mad because I don't think I want to have this child." _

* * *

><p>Killian felt as though someone had punched him and he inhaled sharply. <em>Emma didn't want to have this this child? She didn't want to carry it because it was his?<em> He smoothed down her hair. "Emma, I-" She shook her head.

"I don't think I'd be able to handle it. The minute Henry was born, he was taken from me. I was chained to the bed and I didn't even get to hold him. I nearly lost him again when Pan took his heart. If it happens again to this child..._your_ child…our child." Emma dissolved into tears again. Killian let out a shaky breath. _She did want to have his child, she was only afraid._

"Emma look at me," he said. When she did he continued. "I will always be there for you, this child and Henry." He smiled. "Henry is a strong lad. His mother is the product of True Love and I'm sure the boy has some of your magic in him. He does have the Heart of the Truest Believer. And we are each other's True Love. Can you imagine the power our child will have? Emma, I will do whatever it takes, go through Hell and back to keep you all safe." He squeezed Emma's hand. "You are not alone anymore. You gave me a reason to live again and I will never leave your side."

* * *

><p>Emma couldn't believe it. Just when she thought she couldn't love the pirate anymore than she already did, he proved her wrong. She searched his eyes as he was talking and realized he was telling the truth. Her heart swelled at each word Killian told her and the tears that poured out were no longer in fear, but in happiness. "Killian…" She placed a hand on each side of his face and leaned in to place a long, soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, he stared at her amazed. "Thank you."<p>

The moment ruined when she groaned, feeling her legs were about to fall asleep. She got up and stretched, her tank top riding upwards. She shivered as she felt Killian's fingers trail across her exposed abdomen.

"Our child," he breathed. as he stood up on his knees and peppered little kisses across her stomach. Emma shut her eyes at how good it felt.

"Get up," she said suddenly pulling away. She grabbed him by the arm and pushed him out of the bathroom. Killian kept walking backwards, pushed by Emma until his legs hit the bed and he fell back on it. "Take off your clothes, now," she ordered pulling her top over her head. Killian smirked and did as he was told.

"As you wish." Emma couldn't hide her smile as she pulled off her pants. By then Killian had moved to a better position on the bed. She landed on top of him and kissed him hard, her hands deep in his his dark hair while his roamed across her body. They pulled apart and Killian flipped her under him and began to place feathery kisses from her neck down to her collarbone. Emma moaned loudly and then gasped. Killian pulled back. "Something wrong, love? Did I hurt you?" he asked worried looking at her stomach. Emma shook her head.

"Henry's sleeping over in the next room remember?"

"Emma love, really it's not like he hasn't heard us do it before," Killian replied shrugging. Emma's mouth hung open.

"Killian!" she scolded smacking his arm. "That's disgusting." Emma rolled out under him and put her tank top and pants back on. "There is no way I'm having sex while my son is sleeping in the next room and can probably hear everything." Killian sighed and pulled up his pants.

Emma had left the room, already in the hallway. Suddenly, Killian was behind her and lifted her up bridal style. She gasped and wrapped her hands around his neck to steady herself. "What are you doing?!" He grinned down at her.

"There's a guest room on the other side of the house. Henry won't hear us from there." Emma laughed and let herself be carried.

Killian dumped her on the bed and walked back to lock the door. He turned around licking his lips as his eyes trailed her body, determined to finish what she started.

* * *

><p>So... what do you think?<p>

*Emma hasn't killed me yet, so that's good.*

~I love reviews as much as Hook loves Emma...and that's A WHOLE BUNCH (probably can't even describe how much). So review!~


	3. Chapter 3

The end is here!

Thank you guys so much if you read, faved, followed, and/or reviewed!

Remember; It takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to comment. Please review!

Enjoy! And don't forget to check out my other Captain Swan story: Dreams and Nightmares!

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

It was nearly a week since Emma found out she was pregnant. She went with Killian to the hospital just to make sure, and Whale was happy to report she was 2 months along. Currently she, Killian, and Whale were the only ones who knew, until today. Killian encouraged her to tell her parents and Emma finally gave in. She asked to meet her parents at Granny's.

Snow gave the loudest squeal ever and pulled Emma from the booth they were sitting at to envelope her in a big hug. Emma grinned and hugged back. David extended a hand out to Killian, the two still sitting down. "Congratulations, pirate," David said. Although the two had already became friends, they like to tease each other from time to time.

"Thanks Dave," Killian grinned as he shook the prince's hand. Snow sat back down next to her husband and took his hand, smiling widely. Emma did the same, but sat sideways on Killian's lap, her back against the wall and legs spread out across the seat .

"Do you two _always_ have to be so disgustingly cute?" Ruby said handing Emma her hot chocolate. Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry lass, it comes with the whole 'True Love' thing." Emma wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And don't think I don't see you and Whale acting the same," Emma said also raising an eyebrow at her. They all looked up at the dark haired woman who blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Oh what's that Granny? You need my help? Sorry guys," she said quickly before running into the kitchen. The four laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" They turned to see Tinkerbell and Neal walking in, hand in hand. Emma shook her head.

"Nothing." Tinkerbell squinted at her.

"Emma, you're glowing with True Love even more than usual. Is there something you want to tell me?" she said smiling.

"Tell what?" Tinkerbell and Neal moved out of the way to see that Henry along with Regina and Robin Hood come into the little diner as well. Emma looked at Killian who smiled and nodded.

"Well since everyone's here, I might as well say it. I'm pregnant." Henry jumped up and down and pulled his mom out from the booth. Killian got up as well.

"That's great mom! I'm going to be a big brother!" He wrapped his arms around her. Emma smiled.

"Yeah, kid." Neal let go of Tink's hand and placed it on Killian's shoulder.

"Hey man, I'm happy for you." Killian nodded in appreciation. Tink held Emma's hands in both of hers.

"Oh, Emma! Congratulations!" she gushed. Emma smiled and then looked down at her hands.

"Tink...is that…?" Tinkerbell smiled shyly and held up her left hand, a beautiful white diamond ring on her finger.

"Bae proposed to me," she said looking at him. Emma hugged Tink and Neal.

"Congrats you two." Emma and Killian moved away as the newly engaged couple accepted congratulations from everyone.

"Hey Regina, what about you? When are you two going to hook up?" Emma called out to the former mayor and thief. Regina took Robin's hand and led them closer.

"Well, Savior, if you must know me and Robin have already 'hooked up'" the Queen informed.

"That's great, Regina!" Snow said happily pulling her and Robin into the group. Killian and Emma stepped aside from the happy group and he wrapped an arm around Emma's waist. She looked up at him and he leaned down to give her a quick kiss, feeling her smile against his lips.

* * *

><p>About 7 months later<p>

"Emma, push!" She could hear Whale's voice from the other side of the bed.

"I'm pushing dammit!" She yelled out as another painful contraction hit. She laid her head down on the pillows, breathing heavily. Killian smoothed the hair off her forehead. She looked at him. "I don't want to push anymore. It hurts so badly," she whimpered. He grasped her hand more firmly.

"Emma you have to. For me. For this baby... For us," he said wiping her tears. Emma nodded and got up to push again.

An hour later, a strong cry pierced the air. Exhausted, Emma flopped against the pillows and closed her eyes. Killian let go of her hands and called in the rest of her family that were waiting outside. "Emma , honey!" Snow cried when she saw her daughter. Emma opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Here ya go daddy," Whale said handing the small crying bundle to Killian, "You got yourself a healthy little boy." Killian gingerly took the child and immediately he stopped crying. Killian couldn't believe it. The baby had his dark hair, but his mother's beautiful green eyes. He walked to Emma. She held out her arms and Killian placed the baby in her arms.

"What's his name mom?" Henry asked excited. He leaned over to take a look at his new brother's face.

"David Liam Jones," she whispered. Seeing how eager Snow looked at him, Emma held out her son and Snow quickly scooped him up, showering him in coos. David walked up to Emma tears in his eyes.

"Did you name him after me?" he asked. Emma rolled her eyes.

"You're the only David I know," she laughed. David placed his arms around Emma and drew her in close.

"I love you, you know that?" he said kissing her head.

"Yeah I know," she mumbled against him. She drew back and smiled at him.

"Hey, mate," Killian said putting an arm around his wife, "People might think you're trying to steal her from me," he said playfully. David shook his head.

"She was mine first," he joked back and then walked away to Snow and Henry who were playing with little David. Killian rubbed Emma's arm and she moved so he could sit on the bed with her. He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Emma, thank you for naming him after my brother," he said. She squeezed his hand. When he noticed she had gone quiet he added, "Nothing will happen to this child, love. I'll make sure of it." She looked at him.

"I know," she replied. He smirked at her.

"I bet he's going to be just like his dad, strong, smart, and handsome." Emma snorted.

"Ha, he's going to fierce and powerful like his mom." Killian raised an eyebrow.

"And what you so sure of that lass?" She leaned her head against his shoulder, watching her parents and son have a friendly argument over who should hold David.

"Because he is what I am, a Child of True Love."

* * *

><p>WHOO! My first finished story!<p>

What do you think? Boring, cheesy, GOOD? Let me know!

Fun Fact: David Liam Jones _will_ be powerful like his mother, but every bit the pirate like his father, hence his nickname "Davey Jones".


End file.
